User blog:Samuel17/Weather effects and stuff + chart
So yeah, I would be thinking that maybe there could be "weather" effects, day/night cycle and a seasonal cycle like in real life. So yeah... Here is it. Note that the Caverns, Castle Gate, Castle, Submarine Shrine, Pyramid and the Ice Castle is not affected by those, and remains always in a normal state. Feel free to suggest ideas. Day/Night cycle List of cycle effects *Day - Regular. Nothing special. *Dusk - Happens between Day and Night. Everything becomes slightly orange-ish. *Night- Everything gets darker and slightly bluish. On clear skies, stars (white dots) can be seen. The Moon can also be seen with its lunar phases (see the Lunar Phases section). *Dawn - Happens between Night and Day. Everything is still bluish like the Night, only things gets brighter (but not as bright as the Day). Duration of day cycles (depending of the season) Weather conditions and seasons Note: Weather conditions lasts for 3 hours. After 3 hours, it selects another one randomly (unless it selects the same again). *Clear - Nothing special. *Intense Sunlight - Can only happen during the day. Everything looks brighter. *Rain - Blue dots fall from the sky and vanishes upon touching the ground. *Light Rain - The same thing, only there is much less rain. *Heavy Rain - The same things, only there is much more rain. *Thunderstorm - Same as heavy rain, but the screen may occasionally flash. About 30% of the time, it may be Windy at the same time, and 5% of the time, it may be Very Windy. Has also a 5% chance of having Hail at the same time (only without the Ice Pellets). *Snow - Like the existing snow condition in the Snowfields. *Light Snow - The same thing, only there is much less snow. *Heavy Snow - Same thing, only there is much more snow. The visiblilty is slightly reduced (everything looks more white-ish). *Blizzard - Same as Heavy Snow, only it comes with the Very Windy condition. The visibility is greatly reduced, and about anything on the screen is almost completly white. *Thundersnow - A very rare variation of Thunderstorm, where there is Heavy Snow falling instead of Heavy Rain. Like Thunderstorm, it has a 30% chance of having Windy and 5% chance of having Very Windy. It also has a 10% chance of having Hail as well. Visibility it greatly reduced (almost completly white if there's Very Windy as well). *Ice Pellets: Like Snow, but the dots falls much faster, bounces off the ground once, and then vanishes. *Hail: The same thing as Ice Pellets, only occasionally, blue pellets might fall from the sky and deal 2-5 damage. Rarely, blue balls may also fall, and deal 8-12 ice damage, and with 20% slow. Can happen during Thunderstorms and Thundersnow. *Sleet: A mix of Rain and Snow. The snow is greyish, and if they collide they may cancel each other after a while, preventing the snow from stacking too much. *Calm Wind: Blows the characters very slowly. Is not a condition by itself, but can happen in any area affected by weather in a 20% chance. *Windy - Wind may blow characters either to the left or to the right. *Very Windy - Same thing, only the wind is much stronger. *Snow Drifts - The result of Windy happening in a snowy climate. Snow dots are blown in the direction of the wind. Visibility is slightly reduced. *Ground Blizzard - The result of Very Windy happening in a snowy climate. Same thing as Snow Drifts, only the wind is much stronger, more snow dots is blown, and the visibility is greatly reduced. *Freezing Rain - The same thing as rain, only it creates a 1px thick layer of slippery ice on the ground. *Ice Storm - A mix between Heavy Rain and Freezing Rain. The same thing as Heavy Rain, only it creates a 3px thick layer of ice over the ground. *Fog - Like the existing fog condition in the Forests and the Mist Groves (and ???). *Freezing Fog - The result of Fog happening in a snowy climate. The same thing, only that like Freezing Rain, a 1px thick layer of ice is created. *Deep Fog - The whole screen is filled with thick fog. Everything is almost completly white. In snowy climates, it has a variant, the Deep Freezing Fog, which creates a 1px thick layer of ice. *Sandstorm - The result of Very Windy happening in the Deserts. Creates a sandstorm which greatly reduces visibility (everything becomes almost completly yellow). *Heat Blur - A feature that almosty always, and only happens in the Deserts. The screen and about anything seems to move slightly in a wavy fashion. It is only absent in the Oasis, or when there is Light Rain. *Drought - Can only happen in the Deserts. Every water puddle evaporates, meaning that aquatic enemies cannot appear during a drought. The heat blur effect is much more intense and the water level in the Oasis is much lower. Always comes with Intense Sunlight. *Rainbow - A very rare weather condition where a rainbow is seen in the sky. Can only happen if there is any variation of Rain, followed by Clear (or Intense Sunlight), and even then it has only a 10% chance of having one if these conditions are met. It cannot happen in the night, or in the Deserts, or any climate who has no Rain. Encountering one can greatly increase your luck, multiplying the chance of getting a weapon or compo item by tenfold (x10), while the chance of getting Onigiri and Gold is bumped up to 50% each. This effect lasts for an entire day. Outside SR world: *Dust Storm: Same as sandstorm, but the particles are reddish. Exclusive to the Martian Series. Weather front effect This effect affects all cloud- or precipitation-based weather effects (like Rain, Snow, Thunderstorm; things like Fog also are in this category. Exceptionally, Sandstorm is also part of this). When one of these weather effects appears on a stage, it has a 50% chance to spread to adjacent stages, a 25% chance to spread to the next 2 stages, and a 10% chance of spreading to the 3 next stages. If you don't get it, pictures will come soon for further explaination. There are a few exceptions, though: *Fog (or any variation) that spawns in the Forests and Mist Groves, Snow (or again, any variation) that spawn in the Snowfields or Sandstorm that spawns in the Deserts will only stay in their respective series. *Light Rain does not spread if spawned in the Deserts. *Light Rain or Light Snow or anything stronger will not spawn past the Deserts, though as stated earlier, Light Rain ''can ''spawn inside the Deserts, though it will not spread. *If Snow spawns and spreads to an area where there is no snow at this current time, it will become Rain instead, but will still spread. The same applies for Ice Pellets, Hail and Freezing Rain (and Ice Storm). *If two weather effects of this sort spawns next to each other, the stronger one will take over the weaker one (for example, a Heavy Rain system will take over the weaker Rain system). *If, for example, a Light Rain system spawns within another Light Rain system, it will not spread. It has to be away from the other system in order to spread. Here's the explainations. Areas marked in light blue is the areas affected by a Snow system. Lines marked in blue are the area the Light Snow system spreaded. WFE 1.png|This would be a regular Snow that does not spread. WFE 2.png|However, in a 50% chance, it will spread to adjacent stages. WFE 3.png|In another 25% chance, it spreads up to 2 stages away. However, the Ice Castle and Frozen Lake are not affected by them because there is no Snow. WFE 4.png|In another 10% chance, is spreads up to 3 stages away. Such a massive system could cover the entire Snowfields if it started fro SF4. Note that while it does spread to CV6, it is not affected. Check the exception #1 for further details. Seasons *Autumn - Happens in September, October and November *Winter - Happens in December, January and February. *Spring - Happens in March, April and May *Summer - Happens in June, July and August The stages' weather conditions (depending of the season). Town, Opening Street, Grasslands, Lake, Hill Countries, Village, Seasides *During Winter, any water bodies (like Lake and the Seasides) is frozen, similar to Frozen Lake. Forests 1-2, Mist Groves, ??? *Any condition bar Clear, Windy, Very Windy, Snow Drifts and Ground Blizzard is always combined with Fog. In those specific cases, there is a 70% of having Fog (2% chance of having Deep Fog) and 30% chance of not having Fog. This is changed in Summer, where it has 44.5% chance of having Fog (0.5% chance of having Deep Fog) and 55% of not having Fog. Submarines, !!! Deserts (and Oasis) *Oasis is basically the same thing, only there is no sandstorms in Oasis. Beaches 1-3 Snowfields Mountains Snowfield 9, Beach 4 Forest 4-6, Forget Tree Fan series * Martian Series Lunar phases In the night, stars and the Moon can be seen, so why not include lunar phases? Every lunar phase lasts for 90 hours (3.75 days) Gallery OS Light Snow rific.png|Opening Street during the day, Light Snow as weather. Rain Rific.png|Town during the day, Rain as weather. Seaside 1 Night rific.png|Seaside 1 during a clear night. GL5 IntenseSunlight rific.png|Grassland 5 during the day, Intense Sunlight as weather. Rare enemy variations It might be pretty much out of context but I decided this blog will hold quite a few other ideas, hence the "and stuff" part. So uh yeah, as you may tell, it is basically, well, rare enemy variations. Enemies will have a certain percent chance of spawning with special effects, and sometimes the percentage can change depending of the series or even the weather. List of enemy variations Shiny Enemies (Okaynowjuststopthinkingaboutpokemon)- erm so uh yeah. Enemies have a 0.01% chance of spawning as Shiny Enemies. They also have a "pulsing" brightness; they brighten up, and then reverts back to its regular colour, and so on. *They have five times as more LP (bosses and big enemies that drops 2 onigiris only has twice the LP) *They have twice the AT. *If their range is over 60, it will double. *Strengths are doubled (-10 becomes -20, and -50% becomes -75%) **Because 50% is essentially 1/2, it becomes 1/4, which is -75%. -80% (1/5) becomes -90% (1/10). *Weaknesses are "halved" (+10 becomes +5, and +100% becomes +50%). *Gives 20 times as much EXP. *Gives 100 times as much gold. *Always drops a golden onigiri and gold, and some other other volatile items if your team allows it (like Mana and Fuel Cans). *Always drops its respective drops (a Shiny Green Smiley Walker will always drop a Mach Punch, a Stone Whip and a White Stone). Can drop them twice if lucky enough (regular drop rates still applies). Berserk Enemies Enemies have a 0.01% chance of spawning as Berserk Enemies. They are red and their colours darken, and then reverts back to normal (similar to Shiny Enemies). *They have 10 times the AT. *They have half the AGI. *If their range is over 60, it will double. *Gives 20 times as much EXP. *Gives 100 times as much gold. *Always drops gold and a golden onigiri, as well as other volatile items if your team allows it. *Always drops all of their drops, once. *Always drops the highest-leveled Berserk's Card that you can currently get (if not past HC3, then you still get the LV1 one; has a 5% chance of giving one that is one LV higher). Category:Blog posts